1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed control apparatus for a bicycle. More particularly, the invention relates to a speed control apparatus for a bicycle comprising a fixing member, a wind-up control device including a take-up element for winding up a speed control cable, the take-up element being rotatably supported by the fixing member and urged in a cable rewinding direction, and a position maintaining mechanism for maintaining the take-up element in a selected position, wherein the take-up element is rotatable by the control device to wind up the cable against an urging force acting in the rewinding direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bicycle speed control apparatus as noted above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 59-149586, for example. In this prior publication, the position maintaining mechanism includes a friction plate to provide a pressure contact for maintaining the take-up element in a selected position.
As well known in the art, a speed change operation from a small gear to a larger gear requires an overshift of the derailleur effected by operating the wind-up control device beyond a correct speed change position, which is followed by a return of the control device to the correct speed change position.
With the above known construction, however, the rider must take great care in operating the wind-up control device to the overshift position and then returning the control device to the correct speed change position. This tends to take the rider's attention away from handlebar control and the like, to the detriment of a smooth bicycle run. Further, such an overshift operation needs great skill, which makes it difficult for a beginner in particular to carry out a smooth speed change operation.